spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish and Others
Fish and Others is SpongeBob SquarePants and Sesame Street crossover. Every day an other cartoon will visit. Any one can make episodes. This show is in syndication, but Nick was asked to make the logo. The SpongeBob characters are portrayed as costumed mascot characters, while the Sesame Street muppets remain in their Muppet form. Most notably the SpongeBob and Squidward costumes seen at the Nickelodeon Hotel are used, with Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy being costumes built by alibaba's TheFancyCostume, a costume seen on iOffer, and a costume from SoFunny Costumes. The rest of the SpongeBob crew were built by a company called JM Costumers. Season 1 Fish and Others (Episode 1): somebody careless walks right past Oscar the Grouch with trash. Oscar follows him for the trash. every one on Sesame Street Follows. the careless person drops the trash in the ocean. It lands in Bikini Bottom every one from Bikini Bottom has to leave. Then the adventure starts. Episode 2: Patrick and Cookie Monster walk through. Patrick takes a lick and so does Cookie Monster. So, Cookie Monster changes his name to "Ice Cream Monster". Episode 3: A hurricane Starts to blow and The Sea creatures don't know a hurricane is So its up for Elmo, Telly, Super Grover and SpongeBob to save Them From The Hurricane. Episode 4: (Rated TV-MA) Ice Cream Monster and others learn bad words. Note: This episode was banned from it's channels due to the heavy usage of swears (bad words). It airs on Adult Swim on a regular semi basis. Kids under 16 are not allowed watch this episode. This episode is called the "lost episode". Episode 4(for children channels):Cookie Monster Turns back to him self after having a cookie. Now he Only Gets Ice Cream with Cookies In it. Episode 5:Elmo,Big Bird and Squidward go to a "safe" wrestiling match. Episode 6:Oscar the Grouch bans any one to be in 15,000 feet from him (ridiculous because 123 Sesame Street and Big Bird's Nest surrond his can! Episode 7:Kermit Returns to Sesame Street for Good and finds SpongeBob, Fozzie joins the Sesame Street gang even though he was from the Muppet Show, Fozzie Gives Kermit Bunny ears and everyone runs screaming "FROG BUNNY!" Episode 8: Plankton steals Abby Cadabby's wand and the gang has to get it back before it's too late. (Abby Cadabby joins the cast) Episode 9:The Haunted House: The Cast explores a Haunted House with "the Ghost Of Jim Henson". Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. Guest again. Episode 10: Dedication to Star Wars Episodes 1 & 4 (mainly 4 due to it turning 35 this May) Characters reinact the two films ( Animated Luke, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, and R2-D2 Appear) Episode 11: technically this Episode is A Video game Episode. Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Toad Somehow Jump Though a Painting and end up on this TV Show. (Note: This Episode Highly Breaks the Fourth Wall By Naming Of Voice Actors and Show Producers. They Even Call it a low Budget Tv Show.) Also A Movie of this Episode was made with the Episode edited into the scenes. In the Movie after they Leave Bowser Somehow ended up There and Pushed Them Back in so The whole cast (oh yeah, and Characters) Leave to help. (Note: In The Movie, Still Breaking the fourth wall but replacing the dialogue with "Movie" Most of the Characters are removed as Well as The Cast.) Episode 12: The Mr. Men & Little Misses move to the street after their homes are destroyed by a 747 crash. Episode 13: The world's third (and actually last) floating McDonald's, designed to resemble a Fletcher-class destroyer of the US Navy, is built in the harbor, but it turns Cookie Monster into Cheeseburger Monster. Episode 14: Cookie Monster turns back into himself after eating a cookie, and becomes manager of the McDonald's. Episode 15: (Season Finale) Miss Naughty and Oscar watch the sky. Season 2 Episode 1: The cast screws with mother nature by changing the season at free will! Episode 2: The CEC gang walk through a door and end up on this TV show. (Note: The Awesome Adventure Machine CEC costumes are used to portray the CEC gang except for Chuck E, who is portrayed by the current standard CEC walkaround). Category:Spin-Offs Category:Crossover Series Category:Crossovers Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes